crusadapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
The Timestream was the fourth dimension that allowed for the passing of events in a linear river-like method by affecting the first, second and third dimensions. What happened in the Timestream, recorded as the Timeline, was often subject to change due to the time travelling nature of the universe. Every universe in the Multiverse had it's own Timestream, with Earth 0 having the most storied one. The most well known timestream of Earth 0 was actually the third timeline, created after the dissolution of the Flashpoint Timeline and the revamping of the Intended Timeline. Both timelines were later grouped as a part of the Lost Timelines. The Big Bang Events: * The universe is created. The Hand of Creation, wearing a ring of power, appears holding a cluster of stars. Births: * Merlin is born, destined to age backwards. * Aurackles is reborn as the Oracle. 10 000 000 000 B.C.E. Events: * The Guardians of the Universe create the Manhunters. However, the Manhunters are later discarded by them due to complications and they decide to create a better army. * Krona initiates his mad experiment to try and witness the beginning of the universe. After this experiment, Krona is met by and partners up with Volthoom, a strange human from the future of an Earth 3. Volthoom, upon attempting to seize the First Ring, is locked away by the Guardians in the Chamber of Shadows. 38 000 B.C.E. Events: * After being zapped by the Omega Sanction in the year 2009, an amnesic Bruce Wayne and the Hyper-Adapter arive in the past at this year. Making a makeshift Batman costume, Bruce begins his fight through time. Eventually, a solar eclipse hurdles Bruce to the year 1640. 8000 B.C.E. Events: * Pandora opens the box containing the Seven Deadly Sins. In addition to the evil already rising, the Sins corrupt the new world much more. 7660 B.C.E. Events: * Pandora visits the Levant. 7110 B.C.E. Events: * Pandora visits Wadi Tahuna. 6970 B.C.E. Events: * Pandora visits Jamo. 6212 B.C.E. Events: * Pandora visits Dudesti. She is seen by Vandal Savage for the first time. 6020 B.C.E. Events: * Pandora visits Megiddo. 5319 B.C.E. Events: * Pandora visits Eridu. 3771 B.C.E. Events: * Pandora visits Ur in Sumeria. 2681 B.C.E. Events: * Aliens attack Egypt and are captured. 2620 B.C.E. Events: * Pandora visits Memphis in Egypt. 1987 B.C.E. Battles: * Ibac the First invades Kahndaq Debuts: * Black Adam debuts. 1600 B.C.E. Events: * Artus is kicked out of his homeland, becoming Helspont. 1000 B.C.E. Events: * Helspont discovers Earth. 989 B.C.E. Events: * Helspont plants the metagene in humans. * The Untitled drink out of the Well of Sins, as a result Ducra forms the All Caste. 450 B.C.E. Events: * The Plague of Athens hits. The Gods of Olympus abandon the humans. 9 Events: * Pandora visits Teutoburg. Battles: * Battle of the Teutoburg Forest. 44 Events: * Pandora learns from Druids in Antrim. 113 Events: * Pandora learns from wizards in Jerusalem. 121 Events: * Vandal Savage travels to China and sees his meteor again. 280 Events: * Pandora learnt magicks from healers in Nepal. 613 Events: * Merlin takes Jason of Norwich and Madame Xanadu under his tutulege. * The demon Etrigan is bound to Jason of Norwich. Jason subsequently takes the surname Blood. Battles: * The Fall of Camelot. 821 Events: * Jason Blood and Madame Xanadu meet Vandal Savage in Brigantia. 911 Events: * The Demon Knights form. Battles: * The Battle of Little Spring. * The Battle of Camelot. * The Battle of Avalon happens. Due to the differences in time, the Demon Knights are sent forward to the year 1013, missing over a century of events. 1000 Births: * "Century baby" Princess Janeen is born. 1013 Events: * The original Demon Knights arrive following the Battle of Avalon over a century prior. They go their own separate ways. * Vandal Savage captures Jason Blood. * Stormwatch forms in the ashes of the Demon Knights. It contains none of the members of the Knights, although its origins lie in the group. * Princess Janeen joins Stormwatch, though it is still jokingly referred to as Demon Knights in some contexts. 1043 Events: * The original team of the Demon Knights, now unrelated to Stormwatch, regroup together. Battles: * The Vampiric Incursion of Themyscaria. * The Battle of Al-Wadi. 1097 Events: * The Seven Deadly Sins visit Antioch. Battles: * The Siege of Antioch. 1100 Births: * "Century Baby" Countess Jeannie is born. 1285 Debuts: * Ra's al Ghul debuts himself to the public. 1300 Births: * "Century Baby" Sister J is born. 1328 Events: * Pandora visits Mount Song. 1330 Events: Events: * Pandora's training at Mount Song comes to an end. 1340 Events: * Sister J has an affair with Merlin. 1347 Events: * The Daemonites return to Earth. * The Demon Knights become Stormwatch. 1418 Events: * Pandora visits Osaha. 1425 Events: * The Hidden People destroy a Crusader Castle. 1543 Deaths: * Nicolaus Copernicus is killed by Vandal Savage. 1590 Events: * Pandora visits Nantes. 1591 Events: * Andrew Bennett becomes a vampire. 1594 Events: * Pandora's training at Nantes finishes. 1614 Events: * Uriah Boone is inducted as the first Talon. 1640 Events: * Bruce Wayne arrives from the year 38 000 B.C.E., assimilates into society as Mordecai and fights the Hyper-Adapter. After a solar eclipse, he is shunted to the year 1780. 1648 Events: * Baron Winters visits an imprisoned Kassandra Fey. 1703 Events: * Pandora begins training in Flensburg. 1705 Events: * Pandora leaves Flensburg. 1715 Events: * Powers International is founded. 1762 Events: * Stormwatch goes public. Battles: * The French-Indian War. 1765 Events: * The Hyper-Adapter gives Thomas Wayne relative immortality, taking the form of a giant bat, it flees back to 30 000 B.C.E. and is thought of by Wayne as the demon Barbatos. 1780 Events: * Bruce Wayne arrives from the year 1640 and gets mixed with pirates before being shunted forward in time again. 1792 Events: * Stormwatch buries it's existance and returns to being a private organization. 1800 Births: * "Century baby" Jenny Freedom is born. 1814 Events: * The Brainiac God collects the entire race of Father Time, prompting him to retreat to Earth and take over SHADE. 1823 Resurrections: * Victor Frankenstein creates the creature known as Frankenstein. Although technically a birth, as the creature was created out of the body parts of several different people, those people have their parts back to life in a skewed resurrection. 1824 Events: * The creature Frankenstein is recruited by S.H.A.D.E. 1826 Events: * The Daily Planet is created. 1871 Events: * Alan Wayne commissions the construction of the New Trigate Bridge. 1888 Events: * Alan Wayne constructs the Wayne Tower. 1894 Events: * In Manitoba, Canada, Jack Crow and Jacob Mullin fight back the Rot. 1897 Deaths: * Jack Crow is murdered by Arcane in Manitoba, Canada. 1900 Births: * "Century baby" Jenny Sparks is born. 1908 Events: * The Brainiac God initiates the Tunguska Event and sends down a probe. 1910 Events: * The Kane Bridge, created by the Gates of Gotham, collapses. * William Cobb joins Haley's Circus. * A fire at Gotham Presbyterian Hospital results in the deaths of nearly fifty patients. 1917 Births: * Johnny Thunder is born. 1920 Births: * Lennox, a son of Zeus, is born. * Percy Sheldrake is born. 1922 Deaths: * Alan Wayne is assassinated. 1926 Births: * Frank Rock is born. 1938 Events: * The Machine is founded as a means to fight the impending World War with. 1939 Battles: * World War Two starts. Debuts: * Wraith arrives on Earth to aid the United States of America. 1940 Events: * Lennox discovers his powers. 1941 Events: * Vandal Savage kills Captain Nazi. 1945 Events: * World War Two ends. 1946 Events: * Medicines are unknowingly exchanged for rat poison at Gotham Presbyterian Hospital. 1956 Births: * Jor-El is born. * Dru-Zod is born. 1957 Births: * Nathan Kane is born. 1967 Births: * Kara Zor-El is born. 1968 Events: * Nora Fields is cryogenically frozen. 1969 Births: * James Gordon is born. 1972 Births: * Katarina Netz is born. 1977 Events: * Henry Charles Wilson goes missing. 1981 Births: * Arthur Curry is born. 1982 Births: * Bruce Wayne is born. 1984 Births: * Kal-El is born. Events: * Krypton explodes and sends out Kal-El to Earth. The infant, the last child born on Krypton subsequently becomes it's Last Son. On Earth he is raised by Jonathan Kent and Martha Kent. Kara Zor-El is also ejected from Krypton, though ends up in stasis and ends up far later than expected. 1985 Births: * Talia al Ghul is born. * John Constantine is born. 1986 Births: * Kassidy Sage is born. 1988 Births: * Diana of Themyscaria is born. * Grail is born. 1989 Births: * Ulysses is born. Events: * Ulysses is sent to the Fourth Dimension. 1991 Births: * Luke Fox is born. * Hank Hall is born. * Barbara Gordon is born. Deaths: * Thomas and Martha Wayne are shot in cold blood in Crime Alley. 1992 Births: * Richard Grayson is born. Events: * Bruce Wayne is shunted here from the 1880s. The Black Glove attempts to use the machinations of Carter Nichols to summon Barbatos but are betrayed by Nichols. Wayne, in the confusion, uses Nichols' machine to shunt himself to the end of time. 1995 Births: * Cassie Sandsmark is born. * Amy Winston is born. * Tim Drake is born. 1996 Births: * Virgil Hawkins is born. * Billy Batson is born. 1997 Events: * Katherine Webb meets and falls in love with Nathan Kane. 1998 Events: * E.D. Caldwell is made determined to become the Wrath. Deaths: * Mallory Caldwell is murdered. 2000 Events: * Bruce Wayne graduates from high school, and attacks his parent's murderer, Joe Chill. After learning him to be a drunk, Bruce departs to train for vigilantism in Tibet. * Katherine Webb marries Nathan Kane. 2001 Events: * Bruce trains with Don Miguel in Brazil. He then travels to Tibet, Japan, China and Britain. Births: * Olivia Carr is born as the youngest child of the Dollmaker. 2002 Events: * Bruce trains in France and Kenya. Moving to Afghanistan, he trains with Russian inventor Sergei. Deaths: * Nathan Kane dies of a stroke. 2003 Events: * Bruce finishes his training with Sergei in Egypt. He then temporarily returns to Gotham to celebrate the post-secondary achievements of his some of his friends (Harvey Dent and Gilda Gold). After leaving once more, he cuts off all contact with Alfred Pennyworth and the outside world. He is thought dead and legally declared so, allowing Philip Kane to take control of Wayne Enterprises. * The Motherboard arrives, seemingly from the future. 2004 * Bruce begins training with Shihan Matsuda, however, it has a bloody end after his fight with the assassin girl Mio. He then goes and trains in Nigeria, where a paramilitary force sent by Philip Kane try and recover him is massacred. * Nathan Kane dies, leaving Katherine Webb Kane widowed. She subsequently joins Spyral. 2005 Births: * Darla Dudley is born. She is abandoned by her parents. 2006 Events: * Bruce Wayne trains in Norway, fighting in a death match. * Morgan DuCard nearly assassinates Bruce Wayne. Wayne then leaves for Gotham City to pursue vigilantism. 2007 Births: * Damian Wayne is born. He ages more rapidly than he should due to his unique birth process. Events: * Bruce Wayne impregnates Talia al Ghul with Damian Wayne. * An older Superman from five years into the future arrives with the Legion of Super-Heroes to prevent a techno-organic virus from destroying the Earth's technology. The older Superman battles Erik Drekken and the Anti-Superman Army from five years into the future to stop the virus before leaving to his own time. * Author David Graves coins a team of the seven super-heroes the Justice League. * Batman encounters his first Talon. * The Government of the United States creates Team Seven. * The Batsignal is constructed. * The Secret Society forms. * DeSaad is stranded on Earth Prime. Battles: * The Terminaut Invasion. * The Parademon Invasion of Earth. 2008 Events: * The Sensei tries to usurp Ra's al Ghul as the leader of the League of Assassins. * Bruce Wayne and Kathy Kane begin dating, they break up after she disappears. * Matches Malone is murdered, his identity is assumed by Bruce Wayne for undercover work. * The Club of Heroes forms and dissolves. * Richard Grayson becomes Nightwing. Deaths: * Percy Sheldrake is murdered by Springheeled Jack. He is nearly eighty-eight at this time, one of oldest mortal vigilantes. 2009 Events: * Barbara Gordon retires as Batgirl. * The Joker paralyzes Barbara Gordon. Deaths: * Jason Todd is murdered. 2010 Events: * Bruce Wayne creates the Outsiders. * Bane breaks Bruce Wayne's back, though it later recovers. * Hal Jordan becomes the villain known as Parallax. Parallax later redeems himself when he saves the world from a Sun Eater. * Jason Todd is resurrected. Deaths: * Superman dies. * Doomsday dies. * Hal Jordan dies. 2011 Events: * Bruce Wayne finally meets his genetically aged son Damian Wayne. Bruce soon goes missing after a battle with Darkseid and Richard becomes Batman while Damian becomes the third Robin. Bruce is actually shunted back to the year 30 000 B.C.E. by the Omega Sanction. 2012 Births: * Superboy is "born". Events: * Simon Hurt attempts to hold Gotham City hostage, but is stopped by the return of Bruce Wayne. This leads to the founding of Batman Incorporated by Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth, Richard Grayson and Damian Wayne. In a dark contrast, Leviathan is founded by Talia al Ghul and associates. * The Justice League International is formed by the United Nations it later dissolves. * The Justice League Dark is formed by ARGUS. * Kara Zor-El finally arrives on Earth to find that during her stasis her cousin, Kal-El, has grown older than her. * The Joker has his face cut off, allowing him to disappear. The Court of Owls later returns to Gotham. * The Third Army is formed. Battles: * The Blackest Night. * Flashpoint. * Rise of the Vampires * The Night of the Owls. * The Culling. 2013 Events: * The Joker returned and proceeded to "kill" the Batman Family, ending relations between several members until the death of Damian Wayne. * Aliens travel to the Big Bang and kill Adam One twelve times, forcing the Shadow Lords to rebuild Stormwatch as the previous history was altered. * David Zavimbe retires as Batwing. * Pandora visits Aleppo. * Jonah Hex arrives in 2013 via time travel due to Booster Gold. * The Crime Syndicate arrived and proceeded to "kill" the Justice League, Justice League of America and Justice League Dark. Battles: * Battle of Gotham City * Trinity War * Arkham War * Rogues Rebellion * A.R.G.U.S. Insurgency * Blight Conflict Resurrections: * Arthur Light's powers resurrect him. 2014 Events: * The Teen Titans disband, but quickly reform. * Doomsday returns. Battles: * Battle of Earth * Gotham Cold War begins. 2015 Events: * Tim Drake arrives from 2020 and convinces Brother Eye to self destruct and prevent the Earth 2 War. Brother Eye survives and protects the Terrifitech Tower from the chronal changes, allowing certain aspects of the End Future to leak. * Just as he loses powers that require solar energy, Superman's secret identity is exposed to the world as Clark Kent. Mostly powerless, he is forced to fend those he cared for in a weakened state. Battles: * Gotham Cold War ends. * Futures End ends. 2016 Deaths: * Superman dies saving the world from Denny Swan. * Lex Luthor takes up the mantle of Superman. * Clark White after 5 years of hiding on Earth Prime, returns to the role of Superman. * Wally West returns from the Speed Force. 2020 Events: * Terry McGinnis arrives from the year 2050 to try and prevent the Eye War from happening. After he fails, he passes his mission on to Tim Drake, who time travels back to the year 2015. Battles: * The Eye War begins. 2050 Events: * Terry McGinnis goes back in time to 2020 to try and stop the Eye War from ever happening. * Tim Drake arrives from 2015, initially believing himself to have prevented the Eye War. After understanding himself to have failed, he joins the Resistance. * Brother Eye is destroyed by Tim Drake & Inque. * Teryy McGinnis returns to 2050 but is put under the control Spellbinder and becomes the new Rewire. The End of Time Events: * Hours before the world ends, Bruce Wayne, shunted from the year 1992, arrives. Getting the resources needed to defeat the Hyper-Adapter, he returns to 2011. * The world ends and the universe is destroyed collapsing into itself, allowing it to recreate itself in the form of the Big Bang.